Sacramento Kings
The '''Sacramento Kings are a professional basketball team based in Sacramento, California. They play in the National Basketball Association (NBA). Home arenas :Edgerton Park Arena (1948-1955) :Rochester War Memorial (1955-1958) :Cincinnati Gardens (1958-1972) :Kansas City Municipal Auditorium (1972-1974) :Omaha Civic Auditorium (1972-1978) :Kemper Arena (1974-1985) :ARCO Arena I (1985-1988) :ARCO Arena II (1988-present) Franchise history The franchise started in 1945 as a member of the National Basketball League as the Rochester Royals. After winning the 1946 NBL title, the Royals shifted to the Basketball Association of America in 1948. They would win an NBA title in 1951, which would be the only one to date in the team's history. In 1957, the team moved to Cincinnati. In the 1960-1961 season, Oscar Robertson joined the team, and though he played brilliantly, he along with another future hall of famer Jerry Lucas could not lead the Royals to the NBA Championship and by the 1970-1971 season he left the Royals to join the Milwaukee Bucks, and in 1972, the team moved to Kansas City, Missouri and renamed themselves the Kings (because of the Royals baseball franchise in the same community). For several years, the team divided its home games between Kansas City and Omaha. However, not even the talents of Nate "Tiny" Archibald could change the fortunes of the team in a new town. In the 1980-1981 season, the Kings made a surprise run in the NBA Playoffs, they beat the Phoenix Suns in the divisional playoffs before they were eliminated by the Houston Rockets in the Western Conference Finals. The Kings moved west to their current home of Sacramento in 1985. Much of their early tenure in Sacramento was spent as the NBA's bottom dwellers, making playoffs only one time between 1985 and 1995. Some of their early lack of success was attributed to poor luck, such as the virtually career-ending car crash suffered by promising point guard Bobby Hurley, and some was attributed to poor management such as the too-long tenure of head coach Garry St. Jean and the selection of "Never Nervous Pervis" Ellison with the first overall pick in the 1989 NBA Draft. The Kings finally broke through mediocrity with the draft selection of Jason Williams, the signing of Vlade Divac, and the trade of Mitch Richmond for Chris Webber prior to the lockout-shortened 1998-99 season. These acquisitions coincided with the arrival of Peja Stojakovic, who had been drafted in 1996. Each of these moves was attributed to general manager Geoff Petrie who has won NBA Executive of the Year several times. Following these acquisitions, the Kings rose in the NBA ranks, becoming a perennial playoff contender, as well as one of the most exciting teams in the NBA. Led by new head coach Rick Adelman, and aided by former Princeton head coach and Kings assistant Pete Carril, their so-called "Princeton offense" turned heads around the league for its run-and-gun style, superb ball movement, and the team's seeming ability to score at will. The Kings led the league in average points per game year in and year out, and quickly became the NBA poster child for playing the "right" way: both successful and extremely fun to watch. Critics still found fault with the Kings, citing their poor team defense, Williams' "flash over substance" style of play leading to too many turnovers, and the lack of a big-game player, as Webber was knocked for often failing to step up his game in important matchups. Still, they quickly became NBA darlings, garnering many fans outside of California, and even around the world, many of which were enthralled by Williams's amazing passing abilities and Webber's sharp all-around game. Despite their tremendous successes, they were still a young team, and were ultimately defeated by more experienced teams in the playoffs, losing to the Utah Jazz in 1999 (in a thrilling five-game matchup), and the Los Angeles Lakers in 2000. ]] Following the 2000 season, the Kings traded starting small forward Corliss Williamson to the Toronto Raptors for defensive shooting guard Doug Christie, opening a starting spot for sharpshooter Stojakovic. Stojakovic and his dead-eye long range shot served as the perfect complement to Webber's smooth inside game, taking the Kings' already-potent offense to new heights. With their continued success on court came their continued rise in popularity, culminating in their gracing the cover of Sports Illustrated in February of 2001, with the title "The Greatest Show On Court". In 2001, they won their first playoff series in the Webber era, defeating the Phoenix Suns 3-1, before being swept in four games by the Lakers, who went on to win the NBA championship. In July of 2001, Petrie traded starting point guard Jason Williams to the Vancouver/Memphis Grizzlies for point guard Mike Bibby. The trade solved needs on both sides: the Grizzlies, which were in the process of moving to Memphis, wanted an exciting, popular player to sell tickets in their new home, while the Kings, an up-and-coming team, seeked more stability and control at the point guard position. Although questioned by some Kings fans at the time, NBA officials and experts proclaimed Bibby as the better (if less exciting) player in the deal, as well as a better leader, having led the Arizona Wildcats to an NCAA championship in 1997. This move was complemented by the crucial re-signing of Webber to a maximum-salary contract, securing the star power forward for years to come. After winning another division championship in 2003, the Kings lost Webber to a knee injury in the playoffs, ultimately losing to the Dallas Mavericks in a seven game series. Webber's knee required major surgery, and his questionable mid-season return in 2004, in which he visibly lost much of his explosiveness and agility, led to a playoff defeat at the hands of the Minnesota Timberwolves in seven games. The 2004-05 season marked another season of dramatic change for the Kings, who lost three of their starters from the 2002 team. In the offseason of 2004, Divac opted to sign with the rival Lakers, giving Miller a starting spot at center. Early into the season, Christie was traded to the Orlando Magic for shooting guard Cuttino Mobley. But the greatest change came in February, when Webber was traded to the Philadelphia 76ers for three relatively unheralded forwards: Corliss Williamson, Kenny Thomas, and Brian Skinner. The Kings ultimately lost in the first round of the playoffs to the Seattle Supersonics. The 2005 offseason continued the team transformation, with the Kings trading fan favorite Bobby Jackson for Bonzi Wells. The 2005-06 season started off poorly, as the Kings had a hard time finding chemistry in the team. Popular SF Peja Stojakovic was traded for the controversial Ron Artest, who all but guaranteed the Kings would make the playoffs. Artest's prediction came true, as the Kings started back on their winning ways, earning an 8-seed before losing to the San Antonio Spurs in the 2006 playoffs, 4 games to 2. The 2006 offseason was started with the announcement that head coach Rick Adelman's contract would not be renewed. Facts *They are the brother team to the Sacramento Monarchs. *The current ARCO Arena is the second building by that name to be the home of the Kings. The first ARCO Arena was used for only a few seasons from 1985 until the end of the 1987-88 season and seated more than 10,000 people,and has since been converted into a warehouse. *The status of Arco Arena, however, is uncertain. Sacramento city leaders and the Maloof Brothers have been discussing about building a new arena elsewhere in the city for the team to play in, including a possible move to a vacant lot near the current location. Nonetheless, discussions have been deadlocked, partially over funding of the new arena. *The Kings are in second place behind the San Antonio Spurs (nine) in terms of NBA teams with the longest active consecutive playoff seasons with eight in a row (see Active NBA playoff appearance streaks). Players of note Basketball Hall of Famers *Nate Archibald (Kansas City/Omaha) *Jerry Lucas (Cincinnati) *Oscar Robertson (Cincinnati) *Maurice Stokes (Rochester/Cincinnati) *Jack Twyman (Rochester/Cincinnati) Current Starting Lineup *Brad Miller, Center *Ron Artest, Power Forward *Mike Bibby, Point Guard *Sharif Abdur-Rahim, Forward *Bonzi Wells, Guard *Head coach: Undetermined Not to be forgotten *Doug Christie *Vlade Divac *Otto Graham (Rochester) *Bobby Jackson *Mitch Richmond "The Rock" *Lionel Simmons "The L-Train" *Wayman Tisdale *Spud Webb "The Spudster" *Chris Webber "C-Webb" *Jason Williams "J-Dubb" *Dwayne Schintzius *Duane Causwell *Pete Chilcutt "The Chilidog" *Evers Burns *Randy Brewer *Peja Stojakovic *Rick Adelman (head coach) Retired numbers *1 Nate Archibald, G, 1970-76 (1970-72 Cincinnati, 1972-76 Kansas City) *2 Mitch Richmond, G, 1991-98 (only Sacramento player as yet honored) *6 (Sixth Man) - The Fans of Sacramento, 1985-present *11 Bob Davies, G, 1948-55 (all in Rochester) *12 Maurice Stokes, F, 1955-58 (career-ending injury in team's first season in Cincinnati) *14 Oscar Robertson, G, 1960-70 (all in Cincinnati) *27 Jack Twyman, F, 1955-66 (1955-57 in Rochester, 1957-66 in Cincinnati) *44 Sam Lacey, C, 1970-81 (1970-72 in Cincinnati, 1972-81 in Kansas City) Current roster Current 2005-2006 Record The Sacramento Kings finished the regular season with a 44-38 record, which placed them 4th in the Pacific Division. The Kings obtained the 8th seed of the Western Conference playoffs. They were matched up in the first round against the San Antonio Spurs in a seven-game series. The San Antonio Spurs beat the Kings in the first round 4-2 out of six games. Game 1 was a blowout as the Spurs won 122-88, but Game 2 showed less of the first game's point deficit through out the whole game; the Kings came close to winning, but a three-pointer by the Spurs with around four seconds left had sent the game into overtime, where the Spurs garnered a 128-119 victory. Game 3 showed another tight game; the Kings were losing by one point, but a turnover to Bibby and a shot by Martin just before the buzzer earned the Kings a 94-93 win. In the next game, Game 4, the Kings had a blowout of their own, winning the game 102-84 and at one point leading by 26. Game 5 was a back-and-forth game between leads, but the Spurs won with 109-98. Game 6, a possible Sacramento-elimination game, was steady in the first half. However, the game was marred with turnovers and missed shots, primarily by the Kings, making them lose and eliminated from the playoffs by the Spurs in 105-83 game. See also *Lakers-Kings Rivalry *Pete Carril *Active NBA playoff appearance streaks External links *Sacramento Kings official web site *Sacramento Kings Official Summer Practice web site *Sacramento Kings News and Blog *Sacramento Bee: Sacramento Kings Page *KingsFans.com Forum *Cincinnati Royals History Category:NBA的球隊